Appearence Is Everything
by i like my men sparkly
Summary: Bella is a world famous super model with horrible parents and a job she hates. Jasper is a new to the city with a famous Hollywood brother who just happens to know Isabella Swan, can Jasper help make Bella realize just how beautiful she truly is, or will the appearance based world they live in be too much for her to handle. AH J/B AU


Chpater 1: Meet the Beauty

JPOV

"Who's _that_?" I asked I asked my brother Emmett. He looked up to see who I was pointing to, but almost seemed to know who I was talking about before he even saw her.

"Her? Oh that's Isabella Swan." He turned his head back to me and smirked. "She's something isn't she?" That was the understatement of the century. She was just something, she was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her hair fell in dark mahogany waves down her back to right above her nice round ass, her skin was a beautiful contrast to her hair, it was very white almost translucent, she had magnificent bone structure, high cheek bones, a petite, strait nose, luscious, plump, red lips, and probably her best feature of all, her deep big brown eyes. She stood about fifteen feet away from Emmett and I talking to a few people. I watched as some older women said something to Isabella, who then smiled but at the same time looked as though it was very painful to do so, I wanted to go over to her and protect her form whatever that women said but, seeing as I had never met her before that would probably be a bad idea. Wait, Isabella Swan, do I know that name? No way, the super model Isabella Swan.

I tore my eyes away form Bella because I realized that Emmett was still waiting for a response form me. "More than something, she's gorgeous. Wait Isabella Swan the Super Model? Do you know her?" Maybe he could introduce me.

"Yup that's her, we became pretty good friend when she played a part on my most recent movie, she's a really good actress for someone who has only been in a handful of flicks. Do you want to meet her?" I could kiss Emmett right now, that is, is I wasn't a very strait heterosexual man, and his brother, ya I'll just not kiss him.

"Is there any other way to answer that question besides YES?! DO you know if she's single?" I'm sure she's not, and even if she is she wouldn't go for me, but why not try right?

"HA! A little cocky are we little brother? Yes I believe she is single, but take it slow OK?" Emmett suddenly got very serious, he must really care for her, because Emmett is never serious.

"Sure Em, now come on!" I waved him forward and took a step towards her but he held me back.

"Wait a second, Jasper, there are some things you should know about her before you talk to her, because I know the very first thing you plan to do when you meet her is to tell her how beautiful she looks and that would be a very bad way to make a first impression with her." When he said that last part I was very confused, why would telling a beautiful women she was beautiful be a bad thing? I tried to speak but he interrupted me. "Just let me explain." He said still very seriously. He took a deep breath and started to explain "Bella hates it when people talk about her appearance, I won't explain to you why, if you get to know her well, she will tell you herself. Just watch when someone goes up to her and complements her beauty and you will understand, if you want to complement her, talk about there intelligence, philanthropy, artistry, anything that doesn't have to do with physical appearances. Got it?" When he finished I looked at him to make sure he wasn't joking or anything, but he was very serious about this.

"OK ya, I got it, now lets go talk to her!" This time when I took a step toward Isabella he followed me.

We made our way over to her and when she saw Emmett a huge smile crossed her face that made her look even more beautiful. From this close I could see that not only was she even more beautiful then every picture in magazine's and on TV led me to believe, but she was that beautiful without a pinch of makeup on her face. She wore no makeup, no high heals, and her hair was very natural. The opposite of the way she is when she models. "Emmett! How are you, its been too long!" She ran over to hug my older brother then turned to me. "You must be Jasper, Emmett told me a lot about you." I turned to my brother with a raised eye brow but he just grinned at me and shrugged.

"Thats me, and you must be the Isabella, that Emmett has told me so little about, thanks Em." I snipped before tuning back to Isabella. "It's very nice to meet you Isabella." I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Oh please call me Bella, everyone else does, and I really hate 'Isabella'." She said her name in are quotes and grinned at me.

"Ok, Bella. So your a model, what's it like?" I asked, Emmett gave me a look that I didn't really understand but he seemed mad at me. Oh well.

"It basically sucks, the only good thing about it is that you get to travel a lot, but hopefully-" She was cut off by a women that looked to be about the same age as Bella, who came up and started to talk very rudely. She seems to also be a model but unlike Bella, she is wearing too much makeup, high heals, and a dress that was both too low cut and too short.

"Isabella, it's lovely to see you again dear, that last shoot of yours was just beautiful, and don't you look pretty in your dress, very _interesting _choice not to wear makeup or heals, but to each their own I suppose." As this women finished what she was saying Bella's face turned form polite interest, to a look as though she had a bad taste in her mouth, then she smiled, yet again as though it was very painful to do so, and said small thank you.

"Thanks Tanya, I prefer not to wear makeup and heels out side of my photo shoots. You look lovely as always." Well, if I thought she looked pained when she took a complement, giving them out made her look like she was being tortured, I really need to ask Emmett about that.

I was about to ask Emmett exactly that when a middle aged couple, who looked like they were trying to look eighteen, came up to us and the women linked arms with Bella. "Come on Isabella, we have to leave if we want to make our flight to Rome." I was starting to notice a pattern of people who called Bella Isabella compared to people who called her Bella. These must be her parents, and I wish I could say they look nothing like her but I can see she shaw her fathers eyes and nose, and her mothers everything else, they were beautiful also, although I'm betting they don't mind being told that.

"But I'm not going to rome with you, we already discussed this." Bella said patiently and slyly stepped a few feet away from her parents.

"But Darling, you must be there to see us off, appearance is everything." I'm beginning to see why Bella hated being judged by her appearance, her parents seemed to really believe that appearance is everything. And as I watched her walk away with so much as a wave, I began to see why she reacted so strongly to what people say to her.

Appearance is Everything.


End file.
